Forget Me
by ShootingSydalPress
Summary: [[The Miz/Paige]] These two share a past that has established their friendship up to this point, but something is off when a returning Miz makes his presence known in the locker room again. Paige's bittersweet attitude has him confused... (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!)
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]:** _Alas!_ The premiere of my brand new Miz and Paige fanfic **Forget Me**. I'm taking this one nice and slow as I will be updating weekly/bi-weekly (since I'm balancing work and free time). But I have more of a grasp to this story now that I've been inspired by so many things in the past few weeks. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 1!

**Full Summary: **The Moneymaker, Hollywood Miz, makes his presence known to the locker room again, returning from the month long movie shoot. But one of his friends, Paige, develops a bittersweet attitude towards him that raises questions within. These two share a past that has established their friendship up to this point but something is off. What could this something be? And how will it affect their lives in and outside the ring?

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Miz's Point of View)<strong>_

**June 30, 2014**; WWE RAW

Back in the game, back with a whole new persona—feels so good to be walking around backstage with everyone. It's a strange feeling not wearing my gear. Instead, I'm in an outfit made for Hollywood. Overdressed is an understatement. _But_ _I'm a star. _I have to look good to match my _moneymaker_. Shooting Marine 4 gave me plenty of time to reinvent The Miz. My return was not going to go unnoticed; drastic change is always welcome.

Also returning for RAW, I pass AJ Lee on the way to the locker room. "Hey April!" I stop to give her a half-hug. We chat about what we've been doing back at home. A congratulations is due for her and Punk's wedding. Never thought I'd meet the day where Phil Brooks actually uses his fourth finger on his left hand, for more than another tattoo. Let's hope he can keep the the ring permanent too.

"Yeah, I'm taking the Divas Championship off of Paige tonight. What a warm welcome, right?"

"I'm taking a codebreaker from Chris Jericho. I think my night back beats yours by a narrow margin." We share a laugh in the middle of the concrete hallway. "Speaking of, have you seen Paige around yet?" I ask.

"We talked for a little bit in the locker room, why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering..."

AJ lets me go ahead, seeing that I still have bags to put away, and she's skipping off behind me. Truth be told, I just want to make sure Paige got to the arena safely. We share a history, that girl and I. Way before she ever became the Anti-Diva Paige and before I became the Most Must-See WWE Champion.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>March 2011<strong>__; Shimmer Women Athletes event _

_I came to Chicago because of a suggestion by one of my good friends, CM Punk. On the rise of my career, I rarely have any free time on my hectic, yet privileged, schedule. Joining my friend in a night of quality women wrestling was always something I wanted to do but never found the time, until tonight. On the flight, I had to break it to my longtime girlfriend, Maryse, that I'd be hanging out with CM Punk before the next WWE live event. It feels strange not toting around my Money in the Bank briefcase but I don't mind the lighter luggage. _

"_These ladies are incredible, man. You're gonna love it," an elated Punk leads the way into the backstage area of the small building, which is the Shimmer arena. I survey each detail, posters of past shows are plastered on the wall so proudly. _

_I've heard of Shimmer before. There's plenty of talk about it in the Indy scene, but personally, I've never seen a full taping—let alone attended an event. WWE has been scouting this territory with a few pulls here and there. I'm surprised this isn't the number one place on their list. _

"_Don't be afraid to talk to them, they don't bite." Punk says. We arrive in a room full of ladies, all dressed in their wrestling gear. Every wrestler in the city of Chicago knows him, but have only seen me on Raw or SmackDown. _

_A few lady wrestlers come up and shake my hand, introducing themselves. I can tell they recognize who I am when I make eye contact. Bell time is set in only an hour, so the small talk stays small._

_Thirsty, I turn for refreshments near me. All of a sudden, a girl bumps straight into my chest. She looks to about 17 or 18, but she's wrapped in gear like everyone else. _Damn, she's so young.

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—" When she looks up, she stops. Her goth-type makeup with her scene-type hair definitely does not fit the attitude I just ran into, literally. "Woah hey, you're The Miz aren't you?" She has a thick English accent that wakes up my ears. _

"_Last time I checked. Hi, how are you?" Reaching out my hand, I wait for a name back. _

_The teenager leaves a firm grip, "Britani—Britani Knight. Again, I'm so sorry for bumping into you." _

"_No don't worry, you're fine. I've taken worse bumps."_

_She laughs. "So is this your first Shimmer taping?" _

"_Yeah, and—"_

"_Hey, help me get ready." A woman who resembles a much older version of her comes up from behind. _Is that her mom?

"_Oh, okay. I was just talking with _The Miz_, mum. No big deal." Britani starts moving away from me, being pulled by the arm, "Erm—enjoy the show, Miz!"_

"_Hi, Miz! I'm Saraya. It was nice talking to you!" The red-haired wrestler waves and they both leave into another hallway. _

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that night...<strong>

I spot Paige just coming through the curtain after the championship match she just had with AJ. Still in character, she's "in tears", rushing away from the cameras on her face. Dolph and I are standing yards to the left, watching and waiting for her to come back as herself.

"Hey Paige," Ziggler says. She does a wave to him.

When I give a nod, I get nothing but a prolonged stare before she finally lifts a hand up. Then she's walking away to the Divas locker room. Those brown eyes used to be so glad to see me once.

"Dude, why is she always like that with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Even when I come back, things still haven't changed...

* * *

><p><em>After the show and after the fans have left, I make my way to the parking lot. Punk's still inside catching up with old friends and I didn't want to stand there to make things uncomfortable for him. I enjoyed the matches, Shimmer women athletes are the best female wrestlers I've ever seen. Some of can even out-shine the guys if they were to step into the ring with them. Some can definitely out-do me. <em>

_The wind picks up, and a chill gets sent down my spine. From a long distance, I see a girl walking to a white car. In the night, it's hard to make out who it is, but the scene-type hair is a dead giveaway. It's that girl Britani Knight I met earlier. I wonder where her tag team partner—also known as her mom—is. Their match I remembered the most, just because of the fact of how they're a mother-daughter tandem. Where else can you find that in wrestling? My eyes stay focused on the only movement this late out. She opens the trunk to put her bags in. _

_Suddenly, a large figure in black clothing comes up from behind and reaches for Britani's head and body. There's a pang of worry, a shot of adrenaline that hits every one of my veins. My heartbeat jumps at this scary sight and my legs automatically sprint to the save her. _"HEY!"

_When I get close, I can hear a muffled shriek behind a glove. The guy isn't letting her go. On instinct, I kick at the back of his knee which catches him off guard. I put him in the tightest rear-naked choke hold I can muscle. "Stand back and all the cops, Britani." Within a few minutes of his struggle, he's nearly unconscious. My heartbeat slows down when he's finally out on the ground. _

_A woman's voice echoes in the lot, _"WHAT HAPPENED?"_ Which leads me to conclude that it's Britani's mother. _

_Still holding this guy in the choke, I see the young teen leaning against the open trunk in shock. She's on the phone with the police. Regardless of the darkness, it's clear to see her hands shaking._

_When the police arrive, Punk helps me with holding the guy down before they put him in cuffs and throw him in the backseat. I dust off the dirt on my clothes and find Britani and her mom, Saraya, together near their white car. _

"_Hey sweetie, are you okay?" There's fear remaining in those eyes. A girl this young shouldn't have to go through something like this. The guy could've raped her, or worse—killed her tonight. _

"_Thank you so much for saving her Miz," Mom replies on her behalf. She's staring off into space, biting her bottom lip._

_After a few quiet seconds, Britani finally gives me a thanks—her arms go around my neck, with a strong grasp, "Thank you..." she whispers. _

_I rub her back for comfort, "Of course. It's okay, you're safe now."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>After RAW...<strong>

The arena parking lot is empty, of fans anyway. A crowd of them would usually wait for us to exit, in hopes for a picture or autograph. Personally, I stay inside longer so they clear out for an easier drive to the next show. Coincidentally, Paige is strolling her bags in front as I walk out to my car. I stop at mine to find out I parked right next to her. I stare, watching her open the trunk to throw the rolling luggage in. This scene brings up all types of deja vu, and not a very good one in particular. She makes no motion to acknowledge me, her "co-worker" here, doing the same thing. _Why is this girl still ignoring me?_

"Hey Paige," I break the air with my voice. She jumps in surprise and I immediately regret being that loud out here remembering that night three years ago. "Sorry..." Her head turns and I catch an eye. "So...I don't even get a welcome back hug?"

She slams the trunk closed and faces me. Her stare is intense and cold, and I don't understand why. "Welcome back, Miz." The way that sounded leaves a sour taste in my mouth. She moves the side of her car and leans against it with her arms crossed.

Closing my own trunk, I do the same to meet Paige standing only a few feet away. "You know, I thought you would be happier to see me tonight."

"I feel indifferent. Shouldn't you be driving off right now? You're always eager to leave nowadays."

_Ouch. _"Paige, I'd never leave you out here alone," her face softens, probably triggering that memory in her head. "And how about you? Why aren't you _driving off_?"

"I'm waiting for Emma."

"Well then, so am I... Paige, I'm back on the road, you can't ignore me forever."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Her voice picks up an edge.

"I wanna know whatever I did to make you not like me. C'mon, spill it."

Paige rolls her eyes and lets out a scoff.

"Alright, I'm here! Sorry for making you wait, Paige. Oh hey, Miz! Welcome back, moneymaker!" Emma comes up to my side and reaches for a half hug. I give her one but my focus is still on the raven haired Diva in front of me.

"It was great talking to you again, Miz. I'll see you at SmackDown! Let's go, Emma." Paige's acting is despicable, and that fake smile paired with it makes me want to roll my own eyes.

Biting my tongue I say, "Bye, girls. Have a safe drive." I watch them enter the car. Paige starts backing up and they both wave goodbye before their vehicle shoots straight through the parking lot.

SmackDown, where I'll see her again. Where she can't avoid me again. _You can't hide the truth, Paige..._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** Soooo, what did you think? Please, please leave something in the review section. I appreciate any and all comments. The more people reading, the better :) Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]:** Chapter 2! Something juicy in this one. More reviews are welcome! And if you haven't yet, check out the new Oneshot called **Leaving California** :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 1, 2014: <strong>WWE SmackDown

Rolling into the arena, I'm chalked full of ideas for my promo tonight. I've always been top notch on the mic, but developing another way of delivering this Hollywood gimmick is another challenge. One I welcome.

Again, dressed up like I'm going to a party, the guys and girls in the back do a sharp turn to me ever so dramatically. Their judgment comes in facial expressions that I get a kick from figuring out. Just perfect, being as ridiculous as I can is key.

Chris Jericho approaches me, sunglasses on like I have, "Hey moneymaker, looking good tonight buddy!"

"Thanks man. So what do you think of Hollywood Miz, huh? Hit or miss?"

"It's too early to tell, but I can already see the potential. Keep it going."

"For sure, for sure.. Hey man, is Paige around here?" This question comes on instinct all the time. It's weird but there's a voice in my head that always shouts at me, to make sure she's okay.

"Uh, yeah, I saw her earlier. I think she's out by the ring right now. Hey, I'll catch you later, I gotta go see Wyatt." He taps me on the shoulder and slips behind me.

"Alright, see ya man." That starts me on the path directly to the ring. Maybe now she's able to talk to me, if her little attitude is in check.

* * *

><p>The whole arena opens up, just a stadium with empty seats, soon to be filled. Getting closer to ringside, there's Paige rolling around the ring with Emma. The Usos stand near a turnbuckle, watching. More WWE officials scatter on the floor as I greet them first. I take off my sunglasses, out of respect.<p>

In my peripheral, I can see Paige release a headlock on Emma and focus on me. _Do I have your attention now?_

The handshake fest ends as I turn to all of them in the ring. Nobody knows about this riff between her and I. Hell, I didn't even know the extent of it until last night. When I left to film Marine 4, we were on okay terms. Like Ziggler pointed out, she would give me face for no reason. I didn't think much of it until the face was a continuing trend.

I hop onto the apron and hang on to the top rope, "Hey, what's up guys?" The Superstars come over to greet me. Emma joins them. But who's left? Not to my surprise, the English muffin herself stays centered standing like I expected.

After a good stare-down, she finally steps to me. "Hey Paige, how are you?" _C'mon, give me something. _

"Good." She turns her back to me and resumes training with Emma. _Wow. Really? _

Sick of this, I enter through the ropes. Paige flips her down with a headlock takeover as the mat slightly bounces under my feet.

"Paige, wrestle me, let's go."

The Usos laugh and cheer me on. The girls get up from the canvas, "You're not even dressed to train, " says the dark haired one with a grey tank top and yoga tights.

"So? What makes you think I can't? I'm a professional." By the look on her face, she's annoyed. Instead of leaving the ring, she puts her hand up ready for a lock-up.

Paige immediately traps me into a headlock, then I flip my body at the last second from the takeover. _She's isn't playing._

From under her, I'm staring at someone twitch with such raw emotion. _Why is she so mad?_ "Let's talk, Paige," I say.

"We're wrestling," I attempt to get on my knees as the grip around my neck tightens. Backing her up to the ropes, I "throw" her to set her running to the other side. She shoulder blocks me and I take the bump. My attire provides some cushion but wrinkles underneath.

"Alright guys, we need everyone to gather around the ring for a small meeting!" Before anything else, Triple H's voice echoes throughout the building.

As I stand, I watch Paige follow orders and quickly hop out of the ring without a second thought. If this girl is trying to get me aggravated, it's definitely working. My body rolls out through the bottom rope and meet Paige on the floor.

"Old faces are new again as we welcome back AJ Lee, The Miz, and Chris Jericho. Things are shifting now on the road to the next pay-per-view, Battleground. I want everyone to know that Officials are ready to see game performances from the entire roster..." Triple H continues the "ready roster" regime and in my mind, Paige's angry expressions replay. What could I have done to get her like this?

In fact, I can just feel the energy loom next to me when I stare at her. I have to fix this before she decides to make it permanent. I give her a nudge with my elbow. She retracts like something cold just touched her arm. _What's cold is her heart right now. _

I have no idea how to approach this problem. I have no idea what the problem even is. Paige has never given this much attitude in a short span of time. The only way out is through, and I _have _to talk this out.

Triple H finished his motivational speech and the crowd of wrestlers split like the Red Sea. An idea clicks and I juke to get to the COO himself.

"H! Hey Hunter," his attention directs to me, "I have a small favor to ask you."

"Let me hear it first and then I'll decide if I wanna take action, Miz."

"It's nothing major, trust me. I just really need to talk to Paige."

"Man, you can't handle that yourself?"

"I've tried! She keeps avoiding me like the plague. I swear, all I need is somewhere private where she can't run away."

"It's that bad, huh? Weird. Alright, easy enough. I don't need anymore drama going on," Triple H searches past me and motions, "I need Paige over here."

Within a few seconds, the Anti-Diva comes running up between us, clearly without acknowledging me.

"Alright, you two, follow me."

We both follow him to the backstage area, exiting through the side of the ramp and into the locker room. He's walking with a purpose as I try to match the pace. It's hard to do with shoes that resemble moccasins. In the depths of this arena, Triple H opens a small room that looks like it stores all of the cleaning equipment. In fact, that what it is—the janitorial closet. "Ladies first," he motions.

I try not to laugh when I notice the skeptic look on her face. Paige steps into the room and I follow. "Thanks, H."

"Yeah, you owe me one."

"Lunch?"

"Dinner." This is the last exchange before he shuts the door in our faces, leaving us in the dark. On the wall I find the light switch and flip it up. The bulbs flicker than spreads overhead. This small space reeks of dirt and Pine Sol.

Back to the young Diva in my presence, I catch her eyes.

"Really, Miz? Your last resort is to have Triple H _force _usin a room just so we can talk?"

My back leans against the door. "Yes, _really. _I find a way around stubbornness." At least now, she has nowhere to run or hide.

"You wanna talk so bad? Fine. Ask your gigantic ego away."

_Ouch...again. _"Mm, first off, I'm wondering where you got this little 'tude from."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't? The little "I hate Miz for absolutely no reason" attitude? Please, _please, _explain it to me."

Under the white light, shadows play perfectly to where I can see her jaw clench, "...I don't hate you."

"Sure seems like it."

"Miz, do we really have to do this now? I don't wanna talk about my emotions tonight."

"Oh, so it's not about anything I did. It's your _emotions._ Wait...are you on your time of the month? Is that it?"

Before I can blink after my sentence, a hand wipes the feeling right off my face and replaces it with a new one—one that stings.

"You're a dick. And no it's not that."

"You hurt the Moneymaker."

"_I don't care! _Let me out." She reaches for the handle behind me but I stop her, catching her wrist.

"Okay, okay. Listen, I'm sorry for that last thing. Just...let me know what's going through your head. Please."

Those brown eyes of hers finally surrender. Knowing Paige, she has this tough exterior that seems like you'll be scratching the surface forever. But I've seemed to break it from all of these years we've been around each other. At least I hope. I hope she hasn't rebuilt it when I left.

"Miz, I'm mad at you because...because you've changed."

"What?" _Changed? _As far as I know, I'm still the same Miz I've always been, maybe even better.

"Changed like, I don't know, like into someone whom I can't relate with anymore!"

"Paige, what do you mean _can't relate_? I'm always going to be here if you need me. And even when you don't."

"That's the problem. When I _need_ you, you're gone. And when I don't wanna see your face, you're always up in mine."

"You know that doesn't make any sense right? I care about you, Paige."

"I care about you too, Miz."

"So what's the big hoo-ha here?! There shouldn't be anything to make things complicated between us, sweetheart."

"No there _shouldn't, _but there is."

"Okay then, I wanna know what."

She takes a good minute to stall her answer. From past experiences with women, I know that could only mean it's something huge. Something so terrifying to say. Something that I think I already know...

"I love you."

And those words—that idea—brought to reality, hits me like a bullet straight through the heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]:** Updates are coming more slowly but better late than never. Don't worry, this story is still going strong within my head. It's just transpiring them onto the computer, that's where the hard part is lol. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you."<em>

For the first time in my life, I'm caught speechless. The very notion of Paige having these feelings for me surface so many questions. Since when? What makes _now_ so special? Staring at her has suddenly become the most difficult thing in the world and having the air become thick in this small square space doesn't help. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?

"Paige—"

"Can I please leave now?" I make out the last two words in her low volume. It pains me to stand here knowing I can make it better, but I literally can't. My mind is drawing a huge knot of everything _except_ something useful. I'm sure this hurts her even more...

I shuffle to the side and let her out the room.

My hopes in talking this out has made the Paige situation a bigger mess than when we had started. The weight of my moccasin-like shoes suddenly become heavy where I have to drag my feet to walk. Maybe it would've been better if I just let her go on and hate me.

_No. _I would hate that myself. She means a lot to me...

At least now I know our problem. I'm afraid I can't give her the solution.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey baby, how are you?"<em>

"I'm good. The show's gonna start soon but it's like I never left."

"_Nice. How is everyone treating you?"_

"Oh you know, the same old," _Except I just got confessed to that a Diva loves me... _"I feel right at home."

"_Well don't get too comfortable, I already miss you!"_

"Don't worry babe, I'll see you soon," There's a tap on my shoulder and the COO Triple H is staring right at me, "But hey, I gotta go...Alright after the show...love you." Ending the call with Maryse, I expect for him to say something about the show tonight.

"So, did you clear things up with Paige?"

Guess I was wrong. "Uh...to a point. Why?"

"I don't know, you tell me. She seemed a little upset walking through here."

"It's complicated to explain and—"

"No man, it's okay. Personal business is personal business. But I need you two to focus on _business _business."

"Of course. What's your plan, boss?"

"Well, since Paige is bound to turn soon I was thinking you could help her with promos."

"You want _me_ to work with Paige?"

"Yeah, just on speaking. She's not that comfortable on the mic just yet but you're the man to teach her something good."

"...Okay. Consider it a done deal. Does this count as the IOU?"

"Partly. I still want my dinner," He pats me on the shoulder and proceeds in the other direction, "Thanks Miz."

Interesting. I thought the little talk we just had would tear us away from each other for a while, but now, _business _has seemed to bring us closer. In a way, I'm grateful for Triple H in this. Maybe then we can smooth over the rough patch between us. _"I love you,"_ Paige's voice replays and a certain guilt comes to me. What could I have done to make her feel this way?

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 2011:<strong>__ FCW Arena_

_Decided to check out the developmental territory in Tampa this week. Scouting the up and coming talent is something I do almost secretly, yet the fans think I'm completely oblivious to everyone else. No, I scout to see who I have to out-do in the future. _

_In the backstage area, young faces fill the corners. They're all very fresh—or rookie-looking. Almost all of them come up to me and shake my hand, the ultimate sign of respect in any wrestling company._

_As I stand in front of a monitor that's replaying a previous show, something bumps me in the back._ _When I turn around, it's a _someone_ instead. Someone with black hair and makeup that I've seen before._

"_Sorry about that—Miz!" Her eyes light up in seeing me. _

_Reaching for a half hug, it's cool how she's managed to get here, "Hey Britani! Didn't know you got signed to FCW, congrats!" _

"_Thank you. Yeah, a few months ago. I'm so excited!" _

"_You should be kid, it's a pretty big deal."_

"_Oh, I know. I'm gonna—"_

"_Saraya!" One of the official's calls a name and she spins around after it. _

"_Sorry Miz, looks like I gotta go."_

"_It's no problem. Saraya, huh? Is that your new ring name?"_

"_I guess. I mean, they're trying out my real name first to see if it works."_

Saraya. _"It sounds beautiful." _

"_Thank you." I notice a red flush on her cheeks, she's such a sweet girl. I'm glad _that night_ a few months ago hasn't done anything to change that. _

"_Alright," I reach for a hug around her shoulders, "now get outta here before we both get in trouble."_

"_I'll see ya around, Miz!" And she's off like a little girl searching for candy. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post SmackDown Taping<strong>

"Yeah, I just took another Codebreaker from Jericho tonight...No babe, you'll see...I'll be home tomorrow..." Another tap on my shoulder.

When I turn around, I'm met with a pair of brown eyes circled in black makeup. The _little attitude_ from earlier is also with them. The overhead lights outside in the garage area makes Paige's pale skin ten times more white.

"Hey, I'll call you later, I gotta talk with someone...okay...love you." End call.

"_Oh no_, please, don't let _me_ interrupt that call with your wife."

"Paige, I know you may be upset about working with me but—"

"Who said I was upset? It's business, right?"

"Right."

"I could learn a lot from you. Like, the art in _leaving_. Though I don't think I'll ever need that skill, it could come in handy one day."

She's back to her sour old self. I don't know how I'll handle this sack of sass if I'm supposed to be working to make her better, if she'll even listen to me at all. "Don't think I forgot about what you told me earlier."

"So what, you're gonna use that against me now?"

"No. I won't need to. But any remark or insult to me now won't work and I'm not about to make things even more complicated."

Without a word from her, I know I won this argument.

"We'll be working together and you'll just have to accept that," Her head is attentive to the right as I catch her jaw clench, "Hey, look at me... Business or not, I care about your career. I care about making you better. I care about _you_, Saraya."

I repeat the same words shared in the janitorial closet once again. Another moment of silence takes up the space in the middle of our bodies. Hopefully she realizes that this pettiness isn't worth the time—isn't worth our friendship. The expression on her face has calmed down but what goes on inside that young mind is up in the air.

For the rest of the night, we avoid interaction with each other. Our unspoken agreement is settled. I won't see her until Saturday, the first live event back on the road for me. By then, she should have more than enough thinking time.

But now, I get to go home to my hot wife and relax before jumping straight into the water again.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Three chapters in, what do ya think? :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: **Starting to get on a roll as more ideas pop up. These few chapters and the next are all build-up. It's going to get really juicy, trust me ;) Enjoy Chapter 4 and I hope you leave a review for me. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 5;<strong> WWE Live

Entering the arena in London, Ontario, I feel renewed. Live events are one of my favorites, probably the favorite when I'm traveling. Reading the card on displayed in one of the hallways, I see I get to _steal the show _with Dolph tonight. _Awesome._

Looking at the rest of the show, Paige's name pops out like a permanent marker is to pen. She's against Natalya, homecountry favorite.

To my left, a certain weary-looking, black-haired girl rolls her bags to a halt. _Speaking of the devil..._ I must say, the sunglasses over her eyes reminds me of...well, me. I stay to watch her, knowing damn well she won't acknowledge me anyway. She points to her name like an X on a treasure map.

"Hey Paige, how are you?"

The subtle tilt of her head, I can't tell if she's looking at me with those shades on. To my surprise, she smiles, "I'm doing great Miz...dandy. How 'bout yourself?"

"Wow! This is so weird. You actually answered me. I gotta tweet about this or something!"

"Hmph, sarcastic Miz. It's good to have you back. You know, over the last few days I got a chance to think about how I was acting towards you."

"And you realized that you were being overly dramatic? Yes?"

"As much as I hate to say it—I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, Paige," I knew some time apart could heal whatever she was on when I came back to Raw, "So are we okay now?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being so rude, but being okay with you knowing how I feel... I don't know, Miz." She's talking about how I know she loves me—loves me _more_ than friends. In a way, I expected this. How do you suddenly become comfortable with someone you told that you _love _when they don't love you back? At least in that way. And I thought we'd be back to normal, it's progressively becoming the tangled web we didn't need.

My goal in making things right—still hasn't been reached.

"Okay... but, can I at least get that welcome back hug now?" I open my arms hoping they'll have a pale lady wrestler in them soon. Paige steps into my embrace and wraps her own around my back. That tight squeeze so familiar to me, lets me know that I have one of my good friends again.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>June 2013<strong>__: Full Sail University_

_Arriving backstage, I finally enter Full Sail for an NXT taping. Saraya—or Paige—invited me tonight to watch her Women's Championship match against Emma. _

_Rushing to the nearest monitor, I catch the last few minutes of her match. _There's my girl._ Ever since I found out about her getting signed to FCW which has now turned into NXT, I've tried to keep in contact. Through the years, she's grown so much—not just as a performer, but as a person as well. Comparing her now to the young teen that bumped into me, the progression has skyrocketed._

_I watch Paige put on the Scorpion Crosslock submission on Emma and the ref rings the bell. The first ever NXT Women's Champion is crowned and it's the awkward dark haired girl I call my sister. _

_Like the big brother I've always seen myself, I can't help but feel proud of her. The strained feeling inside of my throat pops up when I see her burst into tears in the middle of the ring. What a night. _

_I wait for her to emerge into the backstage area. In a few moments, there she is in front of me, emotional mess and all. The title is in my way but I manage a hug around her shoulders. My ribs get trapped and I just know how much this means to her._

"_Congratulations, Paige. I'm so proud of you." _

_Into my chest, I hear her reply in a mumble, "Thank you for coming."_

"_Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't miss this for the world."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post Live Event<strong>

"Hey babe, the show is wrapping up right now."

"_Hope it went well baby. So did you talk to Paige?"_

"Yeah. It was all a misunderstanding, we're good now."

"_That's good to hear, I wouldn't want you to lose a friend like that." _

"Me either."

"_I already miss you. Pumpkin and Spice do too."_

"Don't worry, I'll be home Monday on your TV."

"_Ha ha, funny."_

"I'll call you later, 'kay babe? I'm gonna head to the next city..." There's Paige strolling down the parking lot with her bags, "Love you too. Bye." As I put my phone in my pocket, I try to get her attention with a trademark of mine—stepping right in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey... what?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd catch a word with you before the drive to Toronto."

"Alright then, go ahead. Pick your topic of conversation."

"_Oh no_, I couldn't. Ladies choice."

"Erm...we can talk about how we both lost tonight."

"Okay, sure. So we're both losers, that's a really motivational thing to talk about."

She laughs, "I'm so motivated that we're both losers. Like, it's uplifting, y'know?"

"Inspirational. We're gonna go really far in life, Paige. As losers."

"Who needs to be a winner? Winning is for losers."

"Like we are, so technically we've already won."

"Yeah. So we both won tonight."

This time, I laugh. The sarcastic, witty Paige is the version I've come to know ever since we met. Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a female Miz at how much we can go back and forth. This is the one I love talking to, instead of the version that hates me. Definitely better than before.

"Okay Miz, I've gotta go."

I block her attempt at passing me, "Who are you riding with?"

"Nobody."

"Paige, wrong answer." There's a confused look on her face. Almost every show, she has a travel buddy and I'm not letting her go alone, "You're riding with me."

"Pfft. No I'm not. Who says?"

"Miz says. I want you safe to the next town."

"You don't have to keep doing this, Miz."

"I don't have to but I want to."

"I know, you say that all the time. But I can handle myself."

"Tonight. Just one night. Let's ride to the next town, check into the hotel, and that's the end of it."

"Really? It's a two hour drive. You won't let me go alone for two hours?"

"Paige, maybe there's more than just protecting you in this car ride. Ever think about that?"

"Like what? You wanna talk some more?"

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with me wanting to catch up with my _little English muffin_?"

"...Fine," she throws her arms up in surrender. _Success_, "but you're paying for the rental car I _didn't_ get to use."

"Hey, I'll pay for that one and the next one if you want."

I lead her to my car and pop open the trunk so we can throw our bags in. Right where I want her, the next two hours are going to prove so much if she's willing to open up. It's hard for me to connect to other people in that way, but deep down, that's what our friendship is lacking because it's always surface-scratching stuff. I need a deep conversation every once in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]:** The WWE went to Malaysia this weekend and what photo do I see? My babies Paige and Miz (among a few other Superstars) exploring together! My heart omg. Aaanyways, in the words of good ole' JR, things are starting to pick up! Please please _please_ leave a review for me, I love hearing your thoughts! The more reviews, the more gas in the tank which means the more I'm able to keep writing ;) Enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>"You can't sit there and tell me Stick To Your Guns is better than Bullet for My Valentine, you just can't!" I yell over the loud screamo music blasting in the car. Per order of the former Divas Champion, this is our playlist for the drive.<p>

"Well, I will! And I am!"

I take a glance at my right and see Paige banging her head to the music. It's comforting to know we're able to be ourselves around each other regardless of the little talk earlier. The conversation I wanted to bring up—I don't want to anymore. But I know I have to...

Turning the volume knob on the radio, a deep breathe escapes my lungs, "Alright 'Raya, changing the topic here—"

"Wait, since when do you call me 'Raya, _Mike_?"

"I call you whatever I feel like, Sriracha sauce."

"Hm, okay then. Please continue, Mike and Ike."

The pavement route is only lit up by the car's headlights, and the hour's view hasn't changed as I seek something new to grab on with my eyes. Anticipation in my chest beats at each passing white line on the road.

"About earlier, in the closet..."

"What about it?"

"...When you told me you love me?" _Straight for the kill..._

Silence. Even the music seems to prove no aid in the tension.

"'Raya... just know that you feeling that way won't change our friendship." Another take at her face, it seems like there's no expression on it. I'm trying to find the correct way to put it, whether or not she takes it like how I want is not up to me. "I love you..."

She finally makes eye contact and the next thing I'm going to say would shatter her heart. "But not in that way." I wait. I've said all I needed to. In the locker room, I had this entire speech prepared for her but this will suffice.

"...I knew you would say that, Miz. I guess now would be a right time to tell why I hated you when you came back."

"I'm all ears, Paige."

"A couple weeks before WrestleMania, I got told that I'd be on the main roster as the Divas Champion. You remember this right?"

I smile in that memory, she was so excited, "Yeah, you called me and everything."

"Well, remember when you weren't there that night after 'Mania because you left to film Marine 4?"

That question carries so much guilt to answer. It's clear to me now where her attitude came from.

"Miz, I know you had your own priorities and stuff but _damn_... I just wish you could've been there."

I left her. I left her when it was the biggest night of her career. I wasn't there to see Paige win the Divas Championship, something she's been working for and dreaming of for her entire life. And her so-called "big brother" wasn't there for support.

"I'm sorry for missing it, 'Raya..."

"But you know what sucked even more? You didn't even try to call or text me when it happened."

I vaguely recall that week after WrestleMania 30. Being caught up in production meetings and rehearsals for Marine 4 kept me busy from talking to people. In fact, I hadn't known about Paige winning the championship until the next Monday Night Raw.

"Again, I apologize. 'Raya, you know I'll always be proud of you and what you accomplish. You have a right to be mad at me."

"I'm over it now that you apologized."

That's out of the way, but it's not the only thing left on my mind, "...But I know you still love me." The road ahead remains the same pattern of gravel as the energy turns tense once again. "Can we be friends, Paige?" _Why do I feel so guilty for this question? _

"That's the only thing we'll ever be anyways, right?" Her voice, so sad and broken, is nearly enough to make me pull this car to the side and give her one kiss just to say _"I'll always love you"_. Enough for me, but not for her. I _could_ do that to ease us, in a way. But it won't be what she wants, and what she wants is for me to love her, like she loves me.

I can't give Paige that.

I can't give her that because I don't feel for her in that way. That in itself hurts—not being able to give that piece of my heart to someone I care deeply for. Maybe if I had never met Maryse, it'd be a different story. _Maybe if..._

"Regardless of us, I'm here for you. I wanna be the one person to make your day. The one person you can talk to no matter what. I mean that, Paige. The Miz is your man."

I hear a faint laugh, "Thank you. You've actually been that person from the start."

_Wow... _"I love you, 'Raya."

"...I know, Miz."

A small band-aid over this giant wound but it's better than nothing. I'd rather have her understand our friendship than have it completely thrown away. I'd rather have _her _than not at all.

* * *

><p>When we check-in, the hotel is alive in the sound of silence. It's too late at night, or too early in the morning, for anybody to be loud.. or happy. Paige and I make our way through the hallways with our bags in hand and one of hers rolling on the ground. My eyelids are getting heavier with each dragging step.<p>

A few moments later, she halts in front of me, right at the door of her room. "Looks like this is where we say goodnight," she says in a very cracked whisper.

The tired feeling takes over as I'm in no mood to say words (shocker). Instead, I reach for her shoulders and wrap around tightly. "...Goodnight." Her warmth, her shape, has always been a favorite to have in my hold.

When we let go, I shuffle to get to the other side so I can walk through. Hearing the door close, I glance behind me. _If, Paige... if only..._

* * *

><p><em>I'm sitting in a small room. The only thing I can hear is the beam of the white light overhead, similar to waiting in a hospital at night. There's a giant window that takes up an entire side, peaking into what looks like two other separate rooms. A divider is centered through the glass, another wall between them. <em>_Suddenly, a table with two lighted buttons appears in front of me. I watch these buttons flicker, both red. I'm guessing I'm supposed to make a choice, but to what?_

_The room on the left opens its door. It's Maryse... beautiful as ever. _

_I try to get her attention, "Hey babe!" Nothing. So this is a one-sided glass. _

_From what I can see, she's focused on something else. There's a chair on the very left wall of her room, where she decides to sit herself. As I watch, she looks nervous. Foot tapping like a mad woman. There's a twitch on her face I've never seen before. _

_Her room door opens again. This time, a guy walks through. At the same time, Maryse stands on her high heels. The dude's young, built like he eats iron for breakfast and tan skin covered in tattoos. _

_Without hesitation, he wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her. _

_Rage pours into my bloodstream, "HEY! That's my wife!" Yelling won't do a thing, I know. "Get your hands off my wife!"_

_To my utter shock, she kisses back. _

"_What?" Not noticing I got up from the chair, I lower myself back down. I'm confused and disgusted—all of these toxic emotions at once gather in my fists where I just want to punch through the glass._

_I turn away and shut my eyes, knowing I can't do a damn thing. In the darkness of my mind, my ears perk to hear another door. Maybe the guy left. _

_When I look at the source, it's the room on the right this time. And the person walking through, is Paige. _

_She looks battered and torn, a complete opposite from how Maryse looked, and her room has disappeared in itself. Nothing but black, like the lights turned off. _

_My attention is solely on Paige now. Why is she so sad? She looks like she's on the verge of tears. _

_Her door opens. A masked man dressed in all black busts through and takes her by the throat. _

"_Holy shit..." Is all I can muster up, "PAIGE!" _

_He covers her mouth but I can still hear the screech behind his hand. This time, I run and smack into the glass, hoping I get him to stop. She's helpless and I'm panicking where I stand. _

"_LET HER GO!" I yell again banging the glass, but he continues to trap her down as she tries to fight back, "PAIGE!"_

_In the same moment my fear reaches its peak, the lights go off in her room. Black. Nothing._

_My heartbeat booms in my head from what I've just seen. I'm shaking and my hands, clammy and cold, stay on my face. Except for the sound of my breathing, there's silence._

_The one-sided glass flashes white and two words pop up... __SAVE ONE_

_In that instant, I turn behind me to the blinking red buttons. _

_Maryse or Paige. _

"_What?" Again, every ounce of energy in my body has turned into states of confusion, anxiety, anger, worry—everything I can't control. _

_All I want to do is break down. _

"_I can't choose... I can't..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N]:** I love writing this story because I'm just holding the carrot right above your heads lol. You'll get the satisfaction of them together sooner or later ;) For now enjoy this update! PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW**! I can't stress enough. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 10: <strong>WWE Live (Japan Tour)

The WWE crew has touched down in Tokyo and I couldn't be anymore pumped, and exhausted at the same time. Long flights will forever be on my hate list. My body feels like a stiff crumpled piece of paper. I just need a massage or something. Settling down in my room, I can finally relax. Only for a few hours though, then it's straight to the live event later on tonight. There was only a select handful of us that were able to make it on this trip. I'm glad Dolph, Kofi, Big E, and Paige were able to go.

_Paige. _I can never escape this girl. Not even in my dreams. Ever since I've had those incredibly real visions stuck in my head, that's all I think about when I see her. Aren't you supposed to forget what you dreamed of the day it happens? It should be hard to recall, right? Too bad for me, I can attach every detail to a tee. And I hate it.

The same goes for Maryse. I caught myself give her an attitude before flying to Japan. All of it from the dream that wasn't real.

Why couldn't I choose? _Because these girls matter. _

I've been asking that question and answering with the same thing—because I love both of them...

In different ways, of course. One is my wife, the woman I swore to love for the rest of my life, and have no problem in doing so. My rock and my soul mate. The other is my little sister, the girl I want to protect and keep safe at all costs. The only person on the road that can bring me up when I'm down. We get along so well that it scares other people how much we seem to be family but aren't. I'm an only child so having her around warms me.

I can't choose between them. You're crazy if you expect me to.

And here I go again, pacing inside my head trying to justify the imaginary. I'm going insane.

* * *

><p>When I get to the arena, one of the first people I see is who I'm facing tonight. Dolph holds out a hand for a greeting and I take it. Having just seen him a few hours ago, we're in a similar mood. I can read him like a book but whatever lame joke he comes up is always a toss up.<p>

I ask, "You ready to steal the show, buddy?"

"Again? Yeah man, of course. Paige just passed me by the way, probably headed to do her make up," He knew I'd ask anyway. What are best friends for?

"Thanks. But are ya tired? I saw you drool on the plane."

"Leave it up to you to be staring at me while I sleep," we laugh as both Usos pass behind us, "I'm fine man. How about you? And I'm talking about the whole Paige situation."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Dude, it's complicated. I mean, we're on good terms now but..._stuff_ has been said and things are known and I have no idea what's gonna happen."

"Alright, I'll let you in on something Miz—when you were off filming, I talked to her a few times about you."

"Me? About what?"

"She'd come up to me every week and ask if I'd heard from you or if I talked to you since 'Mania. And if I _did_ talk to you, she'd ask what yousaid. It was weird."

"So she was missing me, huh?"

"I guess. Don't really get it though—I mean, who would miss _you_? Am I right?"

Lame joke. We shoot the conversation for a little while longer. In the back of my mind, I'm thinking of Paige and her slight obsession with me. Can't say I'm surprised, how could anyone resist the _moneymaker_? But in all seriousness, her feelings probably stem back farther than I originally thought. I find it adorable of her. She's always been a sweetheart towards me.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>March 28, 2014:<strong>__ WrestleMania 30 Axxess_

_All Superstars and Divas settle in the back before walking out to the convention. The fans are filing in and meet and greets are soon to commence. I stand right behind the main door where we're supposed to enter from. It's propped open slightly and I can see the massive set up, themed with WWE's past 30 years of WrestleMania. The entire interior is garnered in New Orleans signature purple, green, and yellow colors, right down to the carpet. It's awesome. _

_I'm running on a few hours of sleep and multiple shots of espresso. The adrenaline of today and this entire weekend is all I really need. Turning away from the door, one of the staff mentions that we're cleared to go in ten minutes. _

_There's Paige walking towards me, with a giant smile on her face. It's contagious._

"_Well hello there Anti-Diva, what're you so cheeky for?" I ask, sipping coffee from the cup in hand. _

"_What's there not to be happy about, Miz? I'm so excited!" _

_I can see the young teen I ran into, inside her eyes—bright and shining through. I can see how much she loves this business and it lights something new in me. This girl is something else. _

"_No, you're right Paige, especially this weekend. Keep that smile on your face, it looks great on you." _

"_Oh, you," she does this squeaky laugh and taps me on the shoulder._

_I ask on a whim, "What do ya say we grab dinner afterwards? Me and some of the others guys had this plan but I'm not sure if it's a go."_

"_Hmm...I'm not sure if I'm supposed to like being your back-up plan, Miz."_

"_What? _No!_ You don't have to go if you don't want to."_

"_But, who said I wouldn't love to hang out with you?" _

"_So...you and me later? Meet me here?"_

"_Deal." She extends her out and I take the firm handshake. Tonight should be interesting..._

* * *

><p>Wrapping the black tape around my wrists, I finish the roll on my way to the merchandise trunk, where all of our shirts are available to us.<p>

When I lift my head, I see Paige talking to one of the crew, "So there's only size Large of my shirt on this tour? That's crazy!"

I make my way, grabbing my own authentic tee, seeing if she'll notice my movements. I turn in the opposite direction and I can feel her stare down my spine, enough to make me stop.

"Miz..." There's a cold hand on my bare shoulder, "where ya goin', buddy?" I shift again to her, where her brown eyes pierce something fierce.

"I have to pee." I say, wondering if she'll pick up my obvious lie.

"Really? _Really?_" She sounds exactly like me, it's disturbing, "You wanna get _back to normal _but now you're just gonna avoid me?"

When I look at her, all I see is the other version from my dream. Broken, torn. Then the image flashes where a guy dressed in black chokes her. Her screams are so clear inside my ears.

On instinct, I throw my arms around her shoulders, "No!" The black behind my eyes continue to display her in pain, in the gripping agony I wasn't able to stop.

"Woah...hey there, Miz." There's a pat on my back. When I open my eyes, the concrete floor welcomes me back to reality.

I jerk backwards, realizing her body was in my arms for a moment. _At least she was in __my__ arms... _"I'm sorry, Paige. I just—I don't—"

"Erm...well, that was awkward."

"Yeah. It was just..." To let her know the dream or not, is the current battle in my mind. I let out a sigh, "I had this dream and you were in it."

Why should I ever hide something that concerns my so-called little sister?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Later that night...<strong>_

_Paige and I settle into a booth seat for two. The restaurant we managed to pick out (by pointing in a random direction after 20 spins) is live in such upbeat energy and jazz music. Exactly what I expected from New Orleans. It's almost nine and I have a feeling the party's just getting started. I've been looking forward to this little "date" all day. We've been friends for a while and never had an official time to just ourselves. What better way to do it then WrestleMania weekend? _

"_You look so weird in..._normal_ clothes." I say to make conversation since I can barely pay attention to the menu. _

"_So you're saying me half-naked is what you like better?"_

"_Well...it's what I'm used to. It's not hard to stare at, ya know." _

"_Stop Miz. Don't be gross." We share a tiny laugh. The yellow lights overhead amplify every feature on her face. She's got a good one, that's for sure. _Don't be gross.

"_I mean, you see me half-naked all the time. I'm sure _this_ looks pretty weird right?" _

_Her sarcastic tone drops, "A little. But you do look really nice." _

"_Thank you. You too, sweetheart." _

_Paige's smile is the best part of her face, second to those young eyes. Together, it's a beautiful combination. I'm glad I can be around it—around _her.

"_So how's Maryse doing?" _

_That question drops me back to the fact that I have a newly wed wife, "She's doing great. Maryse and my parents will be here for the Hall of Fame so that's gonna be fun."_

_A guy in an apron inserts himself at the edge of our booth and proceeds in taking food orders. We both ask for the dinner special since browsing through the menu didn't really work. Once he leaves, it's back to our regularly scheduled programming. _

_The ring on my finger twinkles, "Do you think you'll ever get married, Paige?" _

"_Marriage? I'm too young for that stuff. I have enough trouble in finding a boyfriend." _

"_So you're looking?"_

"_Not really. I haven't had time to want a relationship."_

"_I bet you get hit on a lot, huh?"_

"_It's disgusting, Miz. Like, I'm just happy with my dog and my cat at the moment." _

_I laugh, "So tell me Paige, what are the qualifications for your Mr. Right?"_

"_Hmm...he has to be caring, loving towards animals, a wrestling fan—obviously—" _

"_Obviously," I sneak in, and let her continue. _

"_I don't know...someone who just gets me. A guy that will be there when I don't want him to. A real gentleman that I can talk to for hours without getting bored."_

"_Keep those standards high, Paige. I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy one day."_

"_Yeah, he's around here somewhere." _

_For the rest of the evening, we run our voices out while enjoying the food and cultural atmosphere that never died. I got to know Paige really well in the few hours we had. I've never met somebody so easily to talk to, aside from Maryse. It was one of those occasions where talking to the person was all you really needed in order to have a good time, which in result, brought us closer as friends. This girl is something else..._

* * *

><p>I wait for Paige's reaction. I've told her every single little detail that was in my dream and reciting it back lifted a certain weight off my shoulders. We sit on metal chairs that make my ass hurt, a few feet away from Gorilla.<p>

"Wow...that's terrifying."

"I couldn't choose, Paige. Even if you asked me know, I still wouldn't have an answer."

"It's not real Miz, remember that. Maryse and I are both fine. I don't wanna see you worrying for something that doesn't exist." Her hand on my knee provides added reassurance.

"I know. I felt so angry because that was my wife on another man, and I felt so helpless 'cause I wanted to save you. Who knows what would've happen if I pressed a button?"

"Miz, nothing would've happened! It was just a dream!"

"Well then, don't take away a thing from this dream if it doesn't mean anything to you. You know I'm always gonna be here to protect you right?"

"Yes, and I'm absolutely grateful for you."

I stand up and open my arms, "Bring it in, sweetheart."

A few seconds later, there's Paige in them once again, squeezing some sense into me. For time being, my paranoia subsides. _It's not real_, is all I need to tell myself. Maryse is real. Paige is real. My dream with them is not.

Knowing this still doesn't help the fact of the matter: I can't choose between them.

_I just can't..._


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N]: **Short but sweet... or in this case, sour ;p Just read on and you'll see... More reviews, more readers means more chapters! I need feedback, and I welcome all of it. Enjoy this update!

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 month later...<span>**

August 20

I'm en route to the Mizanin household to see my lovely wife and hoard of pets that I haven't had the chance to spend time with in a short while. Driving on the Los Angeles streets is calming and so familiar—it's home. Hell, Hollywood Boulevard even has a billboard with my moneymaker on it. What a great welcome. Especially during the biggest party of the summer, SummerSlam. The actual event is in 11 days but I managed to sneak a day off this week just for my family. Maryse doesn't even know my whereabouts. I'd like to think she'll love this small surprise.

In the past month, so many things have happened that taking a moment to breathe it in is difficult to find. I'm a third time Intercontinental Champion! How awesome is that? I'll never get tired of holding such a prestigious title, and now it's my responsibility to make it even more so. And in the current program I'm in, I get to share the spotlight with my best friend Dolph Ziggler. We're having so much fun with this and our matches just happen to steal the show on Raw.

Also in the same time frame, Paige and I's friendship is back on a crucial course. Ever since the dream and me telling her about it, we've become more aware of each other's actions. It's natural for me to watch her, but having Paige do the same for me is comforting. We're traveling together more often which puts us at a higher level than before. I'm relieved that the whole "I love you" thing proved to build us stronger, rather than tear us apart. Whether or not she still feels the same, I'm completely out of loss. She still might, but it's not like I have the need to ask. I'm fine where we stand.

Parking the car in the driveway, I notice there's another one on the curb. She must be having a girl's day right now. Still, I'm excited to see her face when she sees I've come home early.

I make my way to the door and key it open to find it deathly quiet. I was expecting a bunch of female voices gossiping. Maybe they're out in the backyard. When I walk to the stair case, I see a top on the bottom step. It's Maryse's. Climbing up, I then spot a skirt on the very first one.

_Why are her clothes on the floor?_

In the midst of finding an entire outfit in a line to our bedroom, I'm thinking she knew about me coming home. Could she actually have a surprise for me? She _does_ have connections in the WWE, but I haven't told anyone, except Paige, about coming home. I doubt she'd contact her just for that. Maybe it's a wife thing, who knows?

The bedroom room door is cracked slightly open. I peak one eye in and that's when my heart stops.

I see my wife propped against the wall by some shirtless guy with tattoos down both arms, kissing him.

No. This is just a dream.

_No_. This is real.

"HEY!" I kick the door so hard that it ricochets to my shoulder, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

The guy turns around and I can tell he's just a kid. A twenty-something with his hands on my wife.

"Oh my god, Miz, you're here..."

They part from each other and I see Maryse try to cover her chest with her arms.

"You bet your ass I'm here. What—why?" Inside, I'm fuming. I want to be the tough guy ready to kick this bastard's ass, but I also want to have a gigantic melt down. I yell, "GET OUT!" With that, the kid grabs his shirt on the floor and rushes past me, fast enough before I could punch him in the face. So many questions are running through my head. My blood is boiling and I feel like I'm going to erupt every time my heart beats. I can't even look at Maryse right now. I don't want to be around her at all.

"Mike..."

"Don't say a word to me!" This is the last thing I can get out clearly before leaving the house altogether.

If I stay in the same environment, I swear I'd break every piece of furniture available. Within the next minute, I'm back in the car. I'm back on the road, trying to find clean air. I don't know where I'm headed but I don't need to be home.

Soon, I find myself inside LAX Airport. It's like my mind put itself on auto-pilot and directed me here. And then that's when it clicks, I know exactly where to go.

I take out my phone and press a number saved on speed dial. I start looking down the list of flight times to Florida on the nearest board. There's an answer on the second ring, _"Hello?"_

"Paige? I'm catching a flight to Orlando. I'll explain everything when I get there but I just need you to pick me up tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N]:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Not much to say really, I just hope you guys review this one (and all of them, of course) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>When I step off the plane and through Orlando International Airport, I feel the clean air surround me just as I've been searching for. The flight over gave me plenty of time to think about the entire situation with Maryse. My wife cheated on me—or probably <em>has been <em>for god knows when. The amount of pain and heartbreak is indescribable. _I thought she loved me..._

But a woman like her? Her beauty and her presence? She knows what she has, and she isn't afraid to use it.

All I keep asking is why. Why now? Why now out of all the years we've spent together? If she was going to cheat on me anyway, then why bother with "I do"? _Damnit, Maryse..._

These thoughts get scuffed for a moment when I see a familiar face at a distance. There's Paige standing there, waiting, exactly how I pictured—with a cap on backwards and waist high skinny jeans to accompany the black cut top. My girl.

I reach out and get her in my arms. Her frame is smaller, yet more built, compared to Maryse's.

It's only been a day since we've seen each other last, but with all that has happened today alone, it feels like forever. We part, "Hey, what's going on Miz?" Her voice and accent are so soothing to me right now.

I let out a deep breathe and try to find a beginning to this story, "I'll tell you at your place, is that okay?"

"No, no, for sure. I just hope _you're_ okay." She rubs my back and I return what I can manage for a smile.

* * *

><p>Once we get to her small apartment, I nearly collapse onto the couch from emotional exhaustion. The vision of Maryse and that guy <em>kissing<em> is engrained so deeply that I start getting tense from anger. Paige settles right next to me and I stop myself from getting that way around her.

She says, "You can tell me, I'm listening."

I barely have the desire to talk but I've done so much thinking to myself, letting it out can only help. I begin with the drive home in Los Angeles and throw in the details, like the car parked front and the silence when I walked through the house. Reiterating what I saw between my wife and the tattooed punk pops something in my throat. It's the same feeling where you're about to cry but the heat in my blood fuses the sadness with rage.

My story ends with the call I made to Paige. She rubs my back, once again, when I finish. Her touch is able to let me breathe. Being with her—someone I can confide and trust in—is exactly what I need right now.

"I'm so sorry, Miz."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything..." I focus on the tan carpet under my feet , trying to count backwards from thirty as slowly as possible.

"I've never seen you this way. I don't like it."

"Like what? Angry?"

"No. Hurt."

I catch her eyes and I'm able to pick up the sympathy in them. It's so recognizable, because I've used that same glance before. I wonder to myself, was this what she felt like when I left? Or when I didn't reply to her confessing her love to me?

That's when I realize, I've hurt Paige too. Not some other guy, but _me_.

All of these times, and I didn't even bother to pay attention to how she felt.

"I'm sorry, Paige."

There's a wrinkle in her face, "For what?"

"For hurting you."

"I—I don't understand, Miz."

"You've never seen me hurt because I've never been this hurt in my entire life..." I want to get my mind off Maryse tonight, I want to make things right with Paige before the woman who wronged me. "If this is even an ounce of pain you've felt because of me, I'm sorry for it all." For someone who's still here after I've hurt her, Paige deserves me more than my own wife does.

After a spread of silence, she finally asks, "Can you still love her?"

When I process that question, my heart and mind play tug-of-war with what I want and what is right.

What is right is to cool off and when we're both ready to see each other again, let Maryse explain herself to see if we can save our marriage.

What I want is for someone to prove that they're better than Maryse because they truly love me. _Who_ I want is Paige.

"No... not as much as I can love you."

"I already know you _love_ me, Miz. We don't have to go through this again."

This time when I ask myself _why_, I'm asking why I didn't see it from the start. And it's so clear—I was oblivious to her because I was drowning in someone else's love. But the water runs dry today and all I want is to be drowned again. I reach for her by the crook of the neck, "Saraya-Jade...I love you."

Those brown eyes don't want to believe my words but I mean them, so much more than just friends. When I stare at her now, it's damn near impossible to see the young girl that ran into me those few years ago. I don't see the girl that I can call my sister. I see a woman who would rather be with me than anyone else.

"Miz, I don't know if you should do this right now—"

"I don't care. Just make me forget the pain...please..." I want to know what it's like for her to take care of me, just her and no one else.

I want my heart swallowed whole by the depth of her soul.

Slowly, I lean in and anticipate her lips in front of mine. She doesn't move away but she's tense.

Then that eternity turns to bliss. Her touch, her lips against mine—I hadn't imagined them to fit so perfectly. A shiver gets sent down my spine and it reaches every patch of skin. My entire body is surging. Knowing I have to, I give way, making sure our foreheads connect as I wait until Paige responds.

"You don't want me, Miz. This isn't you doing this."

My heart drops. I thought she'd have no hesitation with me.

I ask in my mind about Maryse one more time. Can I still love her when she ripped us apart? Someone stupidly lust-driven would go crawling right back to her because of the kind of woman she is. But I've known this person for years, looks alone aren't enough anymore.

That's what Paige is thinking—that I still want to go back to her. That this right now is just a distraction from what happened. She couldn't be so far from the truth.

"Paige, I want this. Trust me," I open my eyes and glance at her, as she's trying to avoid contact, "Look at me, sweetheart..." Those same brown orbs are near to tears. _I hate seeing you like this._ "I want _you_."

A tear falls from her eye and I catch it, wiping it away with my thumb. She sniffles in and I can only hope this means she understands me.

It took us years to get to this point. Someone so perfectly matched and made for me, I met for a reason. Paige loved me from the start, being there even when it hurt her. Maryse made a mistake that I can't forgive, that broke our trust forever. I'm not going back. I know exactly who I need.

I wait again, letting Paige collect herself. "...Say you love me, Miz." Her voice is cracked and quiet.

"I'm in love with you, Paige."

There, I said it. The truth comes out after all these years. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I denied it. Denied this feeling because I was with somebody else that masked it for me. But now that same person tore it and threw my love away.

It doesn't take another second before Paige's lips crash into mine. I can _feel_ her, her longing for this moment. I can taste the desire through the pressure on me. Her hands reach for my face, they're shaking.

She feels like a rainbow after a storm, drinking cold water on a hot day, relaxing on the couch after a hard day's work—all these things you look forward to when things get tough, is her.

I want to melt into her being, because now, it's just Paige and I. Nobody to tell us we can't or shouldn't. She's here to fix me. I'm here to love her.

"I've waited...so long...for this," She says in between breathes. Getting hot and heavy isn't my plan with her tonight, I'm not the kind of guy to push it too far this early.

So I part away a few inches, and just stare at her face. Her beautiful face. The dark make-up (now runny due to some tears) encasing her brown eyes, the way her nose curves, her petite mouth. Nothing matters to me except this face. _I should've known all along._ I can't help but smile that I finally do.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"What is it this time?"

"For making you wait."

"I accept your apology. Please just kiss me again."

With that, I dive into her lips without disagreement. A part of me was waiting for this moment too. It's awaken something in me that I can't put into words, only emotions. It's burning inside and I have no desire to put the fire out. All I want is to be in Paige's arms tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N]:** Enjoy and PLEASE leave a review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

I wake up lying sideways in a pool of my own drool on a couch that has the smell of dog on the cushions. I must've slept really well here.

_What happened last night?_

Then, an automatic smile gets thrown on my face from all that Paige and I did after the prolonged make out session (which was _awesome_, by the way). We ordered Chinese take-out for dinner and watched our favorite pay-per-view matches on the WWE Network. Along with this sleepover-esque behavior, we talked for hours about ourselves. I could listen to her voice forever. I don't know, I'm just a man who likes women with accents.

She took my mind off Maryse, something I thought would be impossible considering _those_ events. I'm not saying I've completely forgotten or fully healed, but the focus was on positive vibes— _lovely_ vibes, instead. I need that more than ever. I need Paige more than ever.

Speaking of, where is she? I'm actually a little disappointed we didn't end up cuddling until we fell asleep. But then again, she _does_ have a full-sized mattress to herself so I don't blame her.

I hear footsteps thumping on the carpet above my head. My vision gets filled with Paige's pale legs making their way to sit right in front of my chest.

When I look up, my heart skips a beat. Her hair is down but there's no make-up crowding her face. Even better this way.

"Goodmorning, Miz," Paige trails her fingertips down my jaw which wakes me up a little more.

I sneak a hand around her waist, "'Morning, sweetheart."

"Erm...I'm still new to this, but um..is that my queue to kiss you?"

"Are you seriously asking if you can kiss me? Really? You want my permission, _really_?"

"Hey! Maybe now I don't want to!"

"Okay then, fine." I wait, knowing damn well she wants me.

She laughs and grabs my face by the cheeks, leaning down for a sweet morning kiss.

"Exactly. I'm a guy, Paige. You don't need to ask if I want a kiss. I'll always welcome it."

"Noted. Sooo...what are we gonna do today?"

I sit up and scoot next to her, "Well, I don't live in this city. I thought you'd best be suited to handle the plans until our next live event."

Suddenly, a phone rings loud inside my pants pocket. I take it out and the caller ID is who I expected but didn't need calling at the moment. When I look at Paige, her face has dropped a few notches. _Damn_.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" She asks over the ringtone, almost like she's disappointed.

Without a word, I take the call and stand from the couch. With the phone to my ear, I give Paige a kiss on the head—the least I can do.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I'm standing outside of the small apartment building, getting welcomed by the Orlando morning sun so bright, it stings at the eyes.<p>

_"Mike, I don't know where to start..."_

"I don't either."

_"I'm sorry I—"_

"You wanna apologize Maryse? If you were sorry, you wouldn't have cheated on me."

_"I know you're mad—"_

"How long? How long has this been going on, huh? Go ahead, tell me." This conversation is already making my blood rage. All I want is answers but I hate hearing Maryse's voice sound so pathetic when she sure didn't look like she was apologetic as those guys' hands were all over her.

It takes her a good 30 thirty seconds—a terrible space of silence on the line where my farmer's tan is increasingly worsening. _"Since January..."_

_Is she serious?_ Mind you that we weren't even married in January.

"So you've been cheating on me _before_ the wedding?"

If I could smash my phone, I would. But doing so wouldn't benefit me and it certainly wouldn't change the situation.

_"I'm sorry—"_

"There you go again. Maryse, you can say sorry all you want but I'm not taking it."

_"...I still love you, Mike."_

"Really? Do you? I bet you tell your little boyfriend that when I'm not home."

It's quiet on the line again.

"Maryse, I'm done with this conversation. The only thing I want you to know right now is that I better not see you when I go back to the house next week. Don't even try to call. I'll call you when I need to say something, got it? That's it. Goodbye." End call.

When I put my phone back in the pocket, every memory of Maryse and I over the last 8 years rush through my eyes into an overwhelming pang of tears. _I can't believe it._

I can't believe the trust and love we've built all had to be destroyed by this—by her, and her own lust.

My knees buckle to where I'm forced to kneel down, and the tears start dropping. I've never had this kind of emotion take control of every system in my body. Then again, I've never been cheated on—burned and hurt—by someone I promised to love for the rest of my life. Someone who I thought loved me too.

This can't be real.

I close my eyes then open them again, mimicking my hope that it's just a giant dream. Somehow life isn't that easy...

I feel a hand on my back. A touch so soft and familiar. I don't want to look up. I don't want this person to see me like this.

"Miz... it's okay. C'mon, stand up." Her voice, gentle yet stable. I follow her command but the tears are still streaming. _How do I stop?_

"It's okay." Her arms slip around then behind me.

I thought being left alone would be best, isolation where I could cry to myself for a short while, but now I don't want her to leave my side.

I try to breathe in a steadier pace, one that doesn't hiccup or jump. "It hurts, Paige..." I muster up in the midst of trying to calm down.

Those same hands rub slowly on my back, "I know, I know... I'm here for you."

That statement in itself makes me cry a little harder. It's like when someone asks, 'What's wrong?' and you just break down because you know they care. They care enough about you to console you.

A straining in my throat constricts my voice but I try to reply, "Stay...please..." I squeeze her body tighter, anything to detract my mind from the pain.

"I'll never leave you, Miz."

And the tears fall again.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N]: **Late update I know, but I've been caught up with life. I've been busy, so writing is hard to do these days BUT I promise to keep this story going. This chapter is pretty good, I think. Hope I get to read what _you_ guys think ;) Review please!

* * *

><p><span><strong>August 28<strong>

Back in Los Angeles, back to the house that projected the worst image in my life.

It's empty.

The air is still and quiet, as if I'm breaking and entering in someone else's home. I recognize it well—the same dead air that was around me before I saw them. Inside, I'm trying to keep calm as possible. Nobody's here, there's no reason to fuss. _Control yourself._

Maryse followed my orders. Checking in what was formerly known as _our_ room, her belongings are nowhere to be found. The giant walk-in closet I specifically placed for her when she moved in with me is cleared out. The white surface of each shelf is shocking to me. Nothing. Just like what we've become.

I let out a sigh, releasing the breath I've held in for a while.

There's a loud ring in my pocket. Based on the music assigned, I already know who it is. The corner of my mouth lifts because the punk rock screamo can only be one person in my contact list.

Answering, I leave the room and decide to settle on the first step of the staircase. "Hey, Paige."

_"Hey, Miz. How're you doing?"_ Her voice, a great sound to hear.

"I'm alright. Could be better, you know. I'm home right now."

_"I wish I was there with you."_

I smile wider in that. On the line, I can make out a very distinct _whoosh_. Like a plane taking off. She must be at the airport in Orlando.

"I miss you," I say. I haven't seen her since this week's SmackDown taping. Monday and Tuesday were good days for me, despite having to deal with everything regarding Maryse. They were good because I was with my WWE friends, and most importantly—with Paige. I don't like mixing my personal life with work, but now meshing them has become the life jacket to keep my head above the water.

_"I miss you too..."_ My girl. _"You don't have to wait long though. I just landed at LAX."_

My spirits lift in knowing she's here in the same city, "Where are you staying at?"

_"You expect me to stay at a hotel?"_

Total dunce moment on my behalf. _Of course_ I know where she'll be this weekend.

Those lifted spirits soar higher—exactly what was felt all through the days after I called Maryse last week. Because of Paige.

"No. I expect you to be with me instead."

_"Good... 'cause how awkward would it be if I got rejected by you without booking a hotel?"_

I laugh, "You don't have to worry."

_"Well, can you _hurry_? I guess I should've told you that I need to be picked up from here."_

I jolt upwards, then scurry down the stairs, "It's okay, I'm on my way." _On my way to you._

* * *

><p>"I don't remember your house being this big last time I visited."<p>

Paige says, as I shut the door after her rolling luggage enters behind her. The last time she stopped by was a year ago, for the same reason as now, SummerSlam weekend.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when a house for two shrinks for one. Well, in this case—expands." It pains me to say the truth like that out loud, but that's my reality check. _We're separated._

"No dogs?"

"I'm not home to take care of them so they're with Maryse."

She exaggerates a frown. I know how much she loves animals and a part of me wishes I had my pets here just so I could see her come to life in the way I find so adorable.

We head to the kitchen where I fix up something to eat. I ask, "Did you want anything made special?"

"I'll have whatever you're having. No peanuts though, I ate plenty on the plane."

"Hmm, a lot of P words there, Paige..."

"Not on purpose."

"Oh please..."

Paige laughs and I can't help but smile as I smear the light mayonnaise on slices of wheat bread.

"Turkey sandwiches made by Chef Miz." I place a plate in front of her once finished and sit on the adjacent corner.

"Why thank you." Paige says before ramming the thing into her face like she's never eaten in her entire life.

This is where I'm caught comparing her to Maryse. Being with someone for so long then being with another so quickly, it's only natural. Maryse would always eat so carefully and slowly, like—in her words—a _"real"_ lady. I've never seen the point to do that around me, since I _was_ her husband. I wouldn't have cared otherwise, but she always insisted. I guess Paige decided to skip all of that manner stuff and just eat like there's no tomorrow. And that's what makes sense, because she can be herself around me.

With her mouth full, I hadn't noticed I was staring at her eat, "What?" She asks which breaks my concentration, or lack of.

"You have a little mayo on your lip. Don't worry, I got it."

I lean in and peck her on the mouth with mine. She lets out a squeal.

"Woah, what? Did I hurt you or something?" I lick the dressing off my upper lip.

"No, I just—I'm not used to being a girlfriend yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Especially a girlfriend to someone I used to call my big brother! That's incest, it's disgusting!"

There's a huge chuckle that leaves my body, one I haven't had in so long, "Okay, okay! We're gonna have to change this, you _do_ know that right?"

"I'm scared to ask how..."

"Just close your eyes for me, please."

After some hesitation, she shuts them. Her brown eyes get covered by heavily shadowed eyelids and long black lashes. I have a beaut here in front of me, that's for sure.

"Keep them closed until I say when."

"This is terrifying."

"Just _shhhh_..." I reach out both hands and caress the sides of her face, "I'm gonna kiss you, okay?"

"Okay."

Slowly, I lean in, anticipating the touch. Then, _bam_. There she is. Paige's lips are soft, ready for me like the first time we kissed. In my palms, her jaw relaxes. At that split second, I let go.

Her eyes open right after I back away, "...Why'd you stop?"

And the trick works to perfection.

"So you like my kisses, eh?" I return to eating my sandwich.

"I kind of love them."

I reply, "I kind of love _you_."

When I catch a grin appear on her face, it becomes contagious. It feels even better seeing her smile because I'm the one who put it there.

She knows how to put me back together yet she doesn't have to do a damn thing, except be herself. Be herself with me. In sincere honesty, I don't know where I'd be mentally if I didn't have Paige to turn to. Emotionally, I'd be a wreck. I could envision myself slowly crumble into pieces without her. Maryse would've completely dismantled my being if I was forced to go on work days keeping it all bottled.

Instead, the ship is smooth sailing—for now. It's been nothing but progress since the good cry I had in front of Paige's apartment building.

Because of her...

* * *

><p><span><strong>August 31, SummerSlam<strong>

The Staples Center is jam packed to the ceiling with such great energy. The atmosphere is very jittery, like the feeling you get after a quick dose of caffeine. It's probably my favorite thing before a pay-per-view like this—the wrestling mark in me has yet to disappear. There's so much buzz going around about Dolph and I's Intercontinental Championship match, some are calling it the match to steal the show. What kind of performers are we to not fulfill that monicker?

I'm staring at my title which is sitting on a wooden table as I'm in the backstage area, already in gear. One of the seamstresses promised to have my Hollywood white jacket coat ready for tonight and I'm patiently waiting to see the finished product.

All of a sudden my eyes get covered by a pair of hands. These hands are clammy and too easy to guess who they belong to.

There's a giggle behind me, one that has that British accent in it, "Hey Miz!"

This person lets go and I turn around to see Paige enter my sights. She's dressed in a white jacket coat that nearly touches the floor because of how big it is. Today just so happens to be her 22nd birthday. Before we got to the arena, I took her out for lunch at my favorite place in Hollywood and played tourist for a little bit.

"Hey, wow, my jacket looks great!"

She does a spin in front of me, "Yeah, but I think it looks better on me." It's only been an hour since we had to go change in our locker rooms but there's this spark that ignites the moment I see her.

"You can't go stealing other people's thing Paige. I _would_ wear your black leather jacket but it's a few sizes too small."

She laughs, "Damn, and to think I could wear this to the ring tonight."

This time I laugh, "Well you winning the Divas title on your birthday is a great present, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. You're gonna watch my match right?" Her voice goes soft.

"Of course sweetheart, wouldn't miss it for the world." Pulling her closer, I leave a kiss on the top of her head. I can feel her grip sneak to my hip and squeeze. There's nothing like being in her arms.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later on that night...<strong>

I'm standing at the closest monitor to Gorilla, waiting for Paige and AJ's match to start. My match with Dolph was something I'm proud of, regardless of me having to drop the belt to him. A guy like Nick, he deserves it.

Paige's music hits and the screen widens for a shot of her. My girl. She looks _awesome_ in her new red and black gear. As she heads to the ring, her smile is so contagious. Watching in the back, it's almost as if her happiness has already given away the fact that she's going to be Divas Champion once again.

"Hey Miz, there's someone here for you." One of the staff informs me from my right.

"Not now, I gotta watch this."

"She said it's urgent."

_She?_

That catches my attention like a hook. My heartbeat jumps in curiosity. Past the guy who just told me, I spot platinum blonde hair. I see her face and _feel_ those eyes. The initial shock is something that paralyzes me where I stand. There's only a few yards separating me from such a strong energy, pulling me like a vice. _Don't tell me I'm dreaming again..._

The woman steps closer, slowly. Methodically. Apologetically. And I already want to leave in the other direction, but I don't.

It's Maryse.


End file.
